


Warm my Winter heart

by The_Quail



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blind Date, Coffee Shop, M/M, Oneshot, Winter, it's 1 am please excuse my mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 22:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14882081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Quail/pseuds/The_Quail
Summary: Getting stood up doesn't seem so bad anymore. Getting knocked over either.





	Warm my Winter heart

**Author's Note:**

> It is 1am and I am very tired but I just wanted to finish this. I just wanted to write a cute little Oneshot despite the fact that I need to write my other fanfiction that I planned for months now. Procrastinating at it's finest I guess. Please excuse any mistakes. Like I said it's 1am and also english isn't my native language.  
> Enjoy!

It was on an early afternoon in mid november. The wind was cold and the birds already fled to the warm south. People rushing from place to place trying to find shelter from the cold reminded him of those birds. Unlike most people, Akashi Keiji quite enjoyed the beginnings of winter. How the fast pace of summer slowed down through autumn and came to a stop in winter; refreshing. The last months had been rough and his boss didn’t grant him one breath before he had to work on the next project.  _ At least I can finally buy my mother that necklace she talked about lately. _ He was about to plan his surprise visit to his mother when Kuroo called. He should have known that whatever he was about to say would either be a cheesy pick up line he wanted to share or a very,  _ very  _ bad idea. Unfortunately for Akashi, it was the latter. 

He met Kuroo in a new coffee shop he wanted to check out. It opened up some months ago near his workplace but Akashi never had the time to visit it because of his work. One day however, he managed to get there before he had to be at work. It had just opened and Akashi was the first customer. He really just wanted to order his coffee and head to work so he wouldn’t be late. Not looking around - saving that experience for a time he wasn’t in a hurry - he walked up to the barista behind the counter. He should have known by that grin on his face and that horrendous hair that this man was up to no good. 

“Oh my, you look like you’re in a hurry. What time do you have to be back in heaven?” 

At this moment Akashi really contemplated if his morning coffee was worth this. He could just drink that black water in the Cafeteria-, but he set himself a goal and he was not going to dismiss it just because that barista tried to hit on him. 

Completely ignoring the pick up line he ordered. “One Cappuccino please.”

“Wow, good you cooled me down. It was starting to get hot in here. One Cappuccino coming up.” Somehow the barista didn’t seem phased by Akashi’s response. Pleasantly surprised Akashi answered, “Thank you.” “Don’t mention it. You are fine as hell so I couldn’t help myself.” “I meant the coffee.” The barista laughed. “I know, I know. Don’t look at me like that.” A terrible laugh really.  _ Suits his hair. _ Akashi couldn’t say if he liked this guy or not. “I’m really in a hurry so could you make this quick, please?” He really didn’t want to get late to work and get more work as punishment for it. “Aha! So I was right about you being in a hurry!” He looked satisfied with himself. Suddenly his face turned serious and he whispered. “Are you on your way to heaven?”

Akashi sighed.  _ What is up with this guy. _ “No but if I don’t get to work in ten minutes I’ll burn in hell.” He deadpanned. “Hahahaha” Again this terrible laugh. “Oh, I love it. You remind me of a salty french fry I met back in highschool. What’s your name?” He sighed again. “Akashi Keiji.” “Nice to meet you Akashi. I’m Kuroo Tetsuro. Where do you work?” It would be awkward to just ignore the barista so Akashi answered. “I’m doing an internship at the publishing company down the street.” “Oh, are you a writer?” Kuroo seemed genuinely interested and Akashi hadn’t had a normal conversation for a long time. “I’m trying but the publisher always reject my work.” “So you try to get some connections by doing an internship in a publishing company?” He didn’t sound like he pitied him. “Something like that.” Akashi wanted to know more about Kuroo but he interrupted him. “Well, maybe you need to find some inspiration; maybe even a muse.” That grin was back on Kuroo’s face. “Here’s your Cappuccino. That would be $3.45.” 

Maybe those words stayed in his mind and that’s why Akashi agreed to be set up on a blind date. Maybe he thought if he found someone he could open up to and be himself he could some unknown inner writing genius or something. But he never imagined to go on a blind date. He was somehow a hopeless romantic in that aspect. He wanted to be swept of his feet; he wanted to be breathless whenever he saw this person. Now he was on his way to the coffee shop where he was supposed to meet a complete stranger and talk about mundane things like the weather and hobbies. Where was his fairy tale romance he always wrote about? Where was his knight in shining armour?

Weaving through the crowd he finally arrived at the coffee shop. Once he was in Kuroo already walked over to him. “Hey Akashi, glad you didn’t cancel this whole thing. Honestly, I was kinda worried.” “I’m still considering it so don’t be so cocky. Also why are you all bundled up? I thought you wanted to spy on us?” Akashi was skeptical. Kuroo was too curious to not spy on this blind date. “I totally would, don’t get me wrong, but I called Kenma earlier.. He didn’t have a proper meal in three days so I have to head over and make sure he gets something to eat and maybe some water and sun.”  _ Was he talking about a person or a plan?  _ “Anyway, enjoy your date.” Kuroo wiggled suggestively with his eyebrows. “Who am I even meeting? I don’t even know his name how am I even supposed to recognize him?” “Don’t worry, he knows how you look like so he will come to you. I met him last week when he ordered a coffee here. Funny how I both met you here, isn’t it? Well, anyway, I’ll get going. I don’t want Kenma to die.” “Wait, you said he was a friend of yours?” Akashi started to panic. “Yeah, well, that was a lie. I had to think about something so you wouldn’t refuse. Bye!” Kuroo ran out of the coffee shop and was immediately swallowed by the crowd. Akashi couldn’t believe this guy. He was really tempted to blow this whole thing of but he felt kinda bad for the guy he was supposed to meet. So Akashi walked over to a table near the window and waited. He watched the people walking outside asking himself which one of them will be his date. And everytime the little bell over the door chimed he looked up only to see that the person coming in wasn’t here for him.  _ Why did I even get my hopes up. _ Texting Kuroo he got stood up he went to leave the coffee shop. He was exhausted. All Akashi wanted now was his bed and a good book to read. He just wanted to forget this whole ordeal

It got immensely colder outside and the wind was now whipping in his face making it almost impossible to open his eyes. Suddenly he was knocked over and he landed rather roughly on the pavement.  _ This day just keeps getting better and better. _ “Oh my god, oh my god, I am so sorry. The wind blew in my face and I didn’t look where I was going.” Akashi opened his eyes. He wasn’t prepared for what he saw before him. A man, the most  _ gorgeous _ man he has ever seen, was practically laying  _ on top of him. _ His arms were caging Akashi and his bright, golden eyes were looking straight into his soul. His hair was unusual. White roots fading out into black stood up in spikes.  _ He reminds me of an owl _ . He was still talking - probably apologizing some more - and Akashi realized that he should probably listen to him before the man asks something. “...lease say something. Oh my god, do you have a concussion? Can people literally swallow their tongue?”  _ Oh my god, he is a dork _ . He was watching him concerned and Akashi could feel his blush creeping up his neck and blooming on his face. He felt like he couldn’t breathe. “I- I’m fine.” is all Akashi could say. Finally the concerned look lifted from the man’s face and was replaced by the brightest, most radiant smile Akashi has ever seen. He sighed heavily. “Ahh... You didn’t swallow your tongue, thank goodness. Are you ok? You look kinda red in the face. Is it because of the cold?” Akashi didn’t even register the cold.  “Oh my god, I am so sorry I still lay on top on you. You must be freezing.” Actually, he felt rather hot right now. The man started to lift himself off Akashi and startled him by taking his hand. In one fluid motion the man lifted both of them off the ground. Akashi was apparently a bit lightheaded after he hit the pavement because as soon as they stood he toppled over and fell right into the man’s arms. “Whoa, hey there. Are you sure you are ok?” Again that concerned face. Akashi wanted to see him smile again. “Yeah, uhm, yeah, sure. Just a bit lightheaded, I guess. I just need to go home and rest a bit.” Akashi  _ really _ needed to get that blush under control. “But I can’t let you walk home alone like that!”  _ Oh no… _ “I’ll escort you back home.” “I really don’t think that is necessary-.” “I insist.” The man looked so sincere how could Akashi refuse him. He felt like he was dying.  _ And I thought this day wasn’t getting any better. _ “Ok.”

So they started walking. “Ah. Sorry, what’s your name?” “Akashi Keiji.” “Again, I’m so sorry I knocked you over Akashi. I’m Bokuto Kotarou.” “It’s alright. Were you on your way home?” “No, I actually wanted to visit a friend I haven’t seen in quite a while. I was out of town to see my family again. But he didn’t know I was coming so I can surprise him later at home.” Bokuto smiled again. Akashi realized that Bokuto seemed like a really sweet guy.  _ Good looking and a good character. There has to be a catch. _ “Oh, maybe you know him. He works at the coffee shop you came out of. Kuroo Tetsuro.”  _ Of course he had to be friends with Kuroo. _ “Yeah, I met him a few weeks ago. He tried a cheesy pick up line on me.” “Hahaha, yeah, that sounds like him.” Akashi really liked his laugh.

Their walk was filled with light conversation and comfortable silence. Bokuto’s lively personality was refreshing and their conversation went from one direction into another. Akashi was at ease. When he saw his apartment complex coming up he realized that he didn’t want this evening to end. It was like Bokuto filled him with life again. Usually he felt drained after talking to a person this long; especially after such a day. But somehow, it was different with Bokuto. He slowed his pace down slightly to make the most out of their limited time but eventually he had to stop in front of his complex. “This is my complex. Thank you for accompanying me. I had fun.” Akashi smiled a small smile. Somehow Bokuto looked a bit disappointed; or maybe Akashi just imagined it. “No need to thank me. I practically didn’t give you a chance.” Bokuto smiled back. “Maybe we’ll see each other at the coffee shop again.” “Well, if that’s the case please don’t run me over again.” Akashi’s smile grew. “Haha. Yeah, sure, I try to avoid it.” Bokuto laughed a little breathless. Akashi turned around and opened the door. “Akashi!” Bokuto exclaimed. Turning around Akashi looked Bokuto in the eyes. It seemed as if the words he wanted to say died on his tongue. Bokuto exhaled. “Good night.”

“Good night, Bokuto.”

Once in his Apartment Akashi closed the door, leaned against it and thought to himself: 

_ Well, I guess I got swept off my feet after all.  _


End file.
